


Wild Autumn Leaves

by JackywithanY



Category: Enola Holmes (2020), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Victorian Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackywithanY/pseuds/JackywithanY
Summary: Sometimes some things come to you as unexpected like a ghost from your past in form of a woman.Mycroft would have never thought that a woman, almost as wild as his mother and sister, would find a place in his heart.(enjoy)
Relationships: Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury, Mycroft Holmes/Original Character
Comments: 13
Kudos: 104





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Before I start with my first fanfiction here I would like to give a disclaimer: English is not my mother tongue, so please bare this in mind while reading my (daring) story. I have not read any ff regarding Mycroft Holmes from the Enola Holmes (2020) universe so I strongly encourage you to please give me some feedback. :)

Sherlock finally got the rights to be Enola’s ward, which also means that Mycroft is no longer burdened with his wild little sister. Don’t get me wrong I don’t think that he really despises Enola, however I dare to say that he is not used to strong minded women. For him it is therefore easier to put his little sister in a finishing school to fit in society. But we all know how well that went.

After her encounter with her mother Enola chose that it would be rather wise to stay in touch with Sherlock as he is the only relative besides her mother she trusts. To help her out he arranges a small place for her, where she was safe and could do as she wishes under just one condition. Me.  
I am basically the housekeeper, but I’d prefer to say apartment sitter as Enola prefers to go on adventures. Don’t get me wrong I like her being out and about. As a matter of fact, she reminds me of myself especially during my years of a young woman. I always preferred to daydream about other places and run around trying to understand different social groups and languages. Yes indeed, I was a peculiar girl, or young woman. Due to this I am quite good at languages which was or is still quite helpful for Eudoria. This is the only thing I am going to tell you, because some secrets like to stay secret. In Mycroft`s eyes I am one of “those wild women”, but I must warn you I can be quite boring especially now as I’ve gotten older, I’d rather help young women, like Enola, enhance her talents and fight for her rights. So, when Enola is home, I try to help her to “fit into society” but not to the point as Mycroft wishes that she finds a loving husband, but to disguise herself and go on further adventures. Plus, as we all should know or at least guess that Enola is rather smitten with the Viscount Tewkesbury. She even asked me once to help her at least to learn what she should do in front of his mother, not as she actually listened, but you can get the point. 

Enough about the current situation. I`d like to tell you a bit about me as you are going to read my story now. My name is Sophie Claire Smith. Smith is not my real name but some information need to be private. I chose Smith because it is easy and without a last name how should people address me so here we go. My actual age is none of your business either, but I`ll tell you so much as that I am between Sherlock and Mycroft. In fact, I know both of them as children. Funny stories, but for another time. I would say I am quite average looking but the most striking thing about my face are my freckles and my two different eye colours. The left one is brown while the right eye is green. My hair is for a (Victorian) later rather short, but long enough to do some hairstyles. Perfectly brushed out my auburn hair goes till my collarbone. I had to cut it a fair bit during a dispute with my now ex-husband. Extreme situations need extreme actions and a divorce in our times is quite hard to obtain. Sherlock was so kind hearted to help me out therefore I was willing to help him out. 

Today was the day that Mycroft should find out about me being to housekeeper and kind of teacher for his little sister. He never really liked me in fact he even bullied me as a child. Calling me names because of my hair and freckles. He stopped after I almost run him over with the carriage of my father. (I told you I was a wild child)   
The weather this evening was quite usual for Autumn in London. It was a dreary rainy evening and the sun was already set. I turned on the fireplace as it was quite chilly outside and the parlour was still the heart of every proper Victorian home. Sherlock was here and Enola for once too. You could see that Enola was notably nervous as she does not like Mycroft one bit after what he had done to here. She sat on the dark green sofa teetering as she was about to sit a trial. Sherlock found it quite amusing. He never so me as a maid or a subordinate of his, but he did understand why I was as nervous as Enola, even though it was for a different reason. I tried to distract me by preparing everything I could prepare for a normal guest`s arrival. Lamps, fireplace, kettle for tea, everything was set. I even wore my best shirtwaist and skirt. I really loved that skirt. It was a deep rich dark blue with a hint of green to it. It resembled a sea and was a beautiful contrast to my hair, which I wore in a loose hairstyle much like Enola but a bit more sophisticated.

The kettle started to make a noise so I went into our small kitchen and prepared a plate with tea and biscuits I made. As I wanted to bring everything into the parlour I heard the doorbell. Instantly my heart fell into my stomach reason and I had to collect myself again. You see the relationship Mycroft and I had was always quite difficult. We always tried to outsmart each other as we got older, but the fact that he was a male made it a lot easier for him to be on top of me now. I never hated him, I just could not be bothered but now it feels as everything could fall apart and Enola`s future might be in danger once again. Enola became more and more like a little sister to me therefor I wanted to be extremely careful with her older brother. 

I heard them all in the parlour and both sister and older brother had already started a fight on her education, which was my matter anyway. So, I took the tray and went straight in not realizing I was holding my breath. The instant I entered the room both went silent and Enola looked at me. Mycroft realized her stare and proceeded to look into the same direction, namely into my direction. 

“Oh my God. It is you.”


	2. A slow beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank you for the unexpected liking of a few of you readers. I never knew that everything would went that quickly. I also like to apologize for the quite short chapters at the beginning. The next ones will be longer I promise!

“You turned quite pale Mycroft. Have you seen a ghost?”, I asked mockingly. “How do you do? We have not seen each other in a while. In fact, I think the last time I saw you I went off to get married.”

He was shocked and turned to Sherlock. “Are you out of you mind? You told me you found somebody fit to train our sister in a Lady, but instead you found her?”

“I think she teaches rather good! I could not have asked for someone better than Sophie…ehem…I mean Mrs. Smith”, interrupted Enola standing up from her place crossing her arms.

“Shut your mouth Enola. This is a matter that needs to be discussed by adults.”

“Mycroft now calm down.”, Sherlock was amused by the whole scene as he already thought that this was how everything might turn out. “Sophie is a great teacher. She teaches Enola in languages and arts but also in manners. You should not forget that she was married long enough to understand how our society works, especially for young women like Enola.” 

“This is right Mr. Holmes.”, I changed my tone and started to talk in a more grown-up manner. I wanted to show him that I changed since the last time we saw each other. “But first let us get settled. I made some tea and biscuits. It would be a shame to let a good hot beverage get to waste in such a cold evening.”

I placed the plate between the sofa and Sherlock`s armchair on a small dark wooded table. Then sat into a chair next to Enola while Mycroft placed himself on the Sofa next to his little sister, which made her move closer to me. I knew that in Mycroft`s “aristocratic eyes” I would be a mere governess or something similar and as such I have no right to sit at the same place as the child, or in this case young woman, I should take care of. I slightly bended forward to pour tea in the four cups in front of me and as I did so a bit of my hair fell from behind my shoulder to the front. I great conversation starter for Mycroft as it was improper for a married woman to wear her hair like I did.

“As you should know Mr. Holmes I am not married anymore. In fact, it was a great deal because every newspaper wrote about it last year. However, I guess a man of your status simply did not have the time think about a story of a woman getting divorced from one of the greatest merchants in Birmingham.”

“Are you mocking me Sophie? Since when did you care about how to address somebody the correct manner? As far as I remember you normally called me names.”

“I did, but I also grew up. Now I am teaching young Enola how to behave.” As I said that Enola sat straight and straightened her dress. I knew she only did that to mock her brother, because she knew I mad fun of her brother. Even Sherlock noticed and had a hard time not to chuckle. 

“Yes, brother and I must say that I never had a better teacher for languages. Mrs Smith teaches me French and Latin as it is important to have conversations in different languages and Latin is important to understand historical texts. I even started to play the piano.” The young Holmes said. And I must say that her snobby tone was really amusing, however Mycroft obviously noticed. 

“Are you two taking the piss?”, he asked angrily.

“Yes, we do”, I answered. “But it is true. I do teach her everything she just told you. Any objections?”

Enola and Sherlock could not help themselves after my comment and started laughing. 

“You know very well Mycroft that putting her in a finishing school is not going to work. So, having Sophie here is a much more convenient method for Enola to learn. Plus, she still can be as free spirited as she wishes and still manages to fit into society.”

“Well Sherlock sooner or later she has to anyway”

“Can you please not talk about me as I am not in the same room?”

“Enola.”, Mycroft warned her.

I tapped her shoulder and nodded with my head into the direction of the kitchen. She understood and followed me as I said to the men that they might have a few things to discuss and we would be in the kitchen if anything was needed. 

As Enola and I arrived in said room we started to laugh because it was utterly funny to annoy Mycroft.

“I am glad that you didn’t tell your brother about the fencing and martial arts part, Enola. I think that this might had a different outcome.” I said in a hushed voice. She nodded and told me that she would go into her room to plan some things for the next day. This was her code for saying “I will be gone for the next few day”, which is fine with me. I started to clean a bit and later returned to the Holmes brothers and sat myself onto the sofa. 

“Very well.”, said Mycroft to Sherlock and me “I don’t completely approve to this as I still don’t think that a wild woman can tame another one. But I think that I am overruled, so I must let it happen. You wanted Enola’s ward, Sherlock, so you are the one that cleans up the mess they leave behind. As for you.” He turned to me “I will keep an eye on you. I know how you really are. That being said I need to go now. I still have some important papers to work on.”

We went to the front door to say goodbye and as Mycroft was heading out, I could not resist and said.

“Ah Mycroft! It was great to see you again! But I must admit that you really turned into the stick that is up your arse!” and slammed the door shut as he angrily turned around to say something. Sherlock smiled and shook his head. “You could not resist could you.”

I laughed and went up to see after Enola.

After everything was settled, I went to bed. Right at the moment I laid my head onto my pillow it started to storm and thunder could be heard in a far distance. Normally I could sleep really well with such a weather but this night was different. I could not shake off the feeling of danger, as if something would happen. I decided to tell Enola tomorrow that she should be careful as I had a strange feeling about the next few day. Nightmares about my past plagued me during the night. As I woke up shortly after the sun had risen, I chose to get up. I wanted to meet a friend in hopes she could tell me more about somebody I’d rather forget but this strange feeling of being haunted would not go away.


	3. Anderson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so sorry that it took so long for me uploading chapter 3.....I started to write my bachelor´s thesis, so I don´t really have as much time as I had before. I hope you will understand.

The day went only as always. I made breakfast, cleaned and prepared a plan for the next few days. Enola was gone, which meant that I had enough time to prepare her studies for later on. It was always fun teaching her. I made her tell me about her adventures in French and let her draw some of it. It was my way of interacting with her as a student. She could tell me everything she wanted but under the condition that it needed to be in French. At the beginning she was annoyed and refused but later she grew to the idea and always learns new words. Latin was too complicated in that matter, so for that it was the same boring way as always. The only fun about Latin is when a light went up after the realization that French was basically built out of it. 

In the afternoon I went out and met with an old friend of mine. I met up with Edith at her working place, hoping for some closure. 

“Don’t know why you feel as if your past would come after you, but I can tell you that this is normally not a very good sign.”, she said.

I sighted: “I know but what should I do? I don’t even know from what part of my oh so dangerous past it might be…I could be Birmingham but it also could be Steven. Both would be bad, but I guess as long as I don’t have any signs of both I should be fine.”

“The only thing that you could do is to refreshen your fighting skills, but you are already training with Enola and with her as you opponent I would say that you should be fine my dear.”

I laughed because she was right. Enola was a pretty good fighter, I needed to give her that. I just hoped that Edith was right. Steven would be the most pain to have here in London. To clarify: No he was not some lover form a different city or country. Well at least not directly. I needed to do something for Eudoria, so I met Steven somewhere in Sussex. It turned out that Steven was part of an organisation that Eudoria saw as our enemy. I was the reason why he basically got sacked from said organisation and since then he tried to kill me. Till this day I managed to get away, but I guess it was just a matter of time. Normally I did not care, however since I was a guardian for Enola I needed to be extra careful. Even though she already encountered some evil in this world, I wanted to keep her safe from this one. Steven was one of the reasons I changed my last name. 

Edith and I talked and talked and laughed. I was a breeze to have conversations with someone that knew how you felt and what you had endured in the past. We had our afternoon tea together and discussed some political issues. Edith wanted to enlarge her school for young girl as she thought that it would be necessary for them to learn how to defend themselves. I understood her but also said that it was quite daunting to do as it was still not a part of society for girls to know such things. She would earn a lot of criticism for it, the fact that she was dark skinned was not helpful as well. Don’t get me wrong! I never cared for skin or origin as it was a person’s character that is the most important part of a human being. However, I knew that London was not ready for a person like Edith. Strong and strongminded women were rather seen as indecent. I tried to encourage her but also told her to be careful. I would not want to find her beaten or even worse in a London trench. Edith was far too precious for such a faith. 

I payed and thanked her for her company then left for a walk as I have nothing to do for the rest of the evening. It was nice outside. The October weather was quite chilly but the sun shone and a light breeze blew the leaved around in Covent Garden. I wore a dark brown dress because I didn’t like too much attention on me anyway but my hair and eyes always thought otherwise. A little girl stood next to me at a small flower shop. There were not many flowers left at this time but still the ones left were beautiful. 

“What happened to the Lady’s eyes?” the little blonde asked her mother. She looked like a perfect doll and the innocent in her voice was as sweet as candy floss. I did not mind those questions from a child. How could she knew that I was born with it. Her mother on the other hand was shocked of the open question of her daughter.

“My apologies! Sometimes her mouth is faster than her mind! Elizabeth apologize to the Lady for your manners.”

The poor little one did not understand what she did wrong, but did as her mother asked.  
“No worries! I don’t mind children asking questions as it is there way to explore and understand the word.” I kneeled next to Elizabeth so she could see my eyes better. “You see sometimes people are not born with the two same colours in their eyes. I am such a person. Nothing happened to me as I was born this way and I love my eyes very much as I love you blue once.”

She nodded and turned to her mother. “I love my eyes too because they are as beautiful as yours mummy!”

The mother smiled and caressed her hair. She nodded to me and went her way. 

It was not much but it was enough to make somebody smile and encourage someone to keep asking questions when they don’t understand something. 

I strolled around and slowly but steady a weird feeling creeped up my spine. It felt as somebody was watching me. I tried to analyse my surrounding with nobody noticing it but I could not see anybody or anything suspicious. There were so many people all talking and wandering around. Nobody stood still, the whole place was buzzing with people. I stopped next to a post and tried to keep calm. I learned over the years that becoming anxious or nervous in general did not help to keep track of a situation so I started to take some deep breaths. Well as deep as my corset would allow me. 

The next second, I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and a whisper into my ear that let me shudder. 

“Mister Anderson sent his regards.”

My blood froze. I could not move. Too well known was that name. The cold hand kept hold of my shoulder and the other one pushed something into my decolté. I pushed a way and turned around in the same move. I held a hand in front of my chest, covering myself and holding the piece of paper that was placed there. The voice, it was a male voice, but there was no one at the place I just stood and nobody behind the post. My heard started to pound faster. I needed to go home. Everything screamed to flee from this place. So, I did just that. I quickly walked away from Covent Garden and turned randomly into a few streets. I knew London like the back of my hand; therefore, it did not take me for long to get home, however I tried to go some detours to confuse my potential pursuer. 

As I entered the apartment it felt like entering my castle, that could never be conquered. No wonder people called their homes the safest place on earth. Due to shock I needed to sit and because of my current state I decided to do it right behind the closed door. Anderson. I thought I would never hear that name again but here we were. He was the reason why I was in London, why I was an outcast of the society. He was the origin of my scars and my rather short hair. I left Birmingham not to run away from my divorce but to be free. Free of everything that was my then present and future. I left to change my future. I never thought that my now past would follow me, but I knew what he wanted. Revenge for turning him into an outcast as well. Maybe it was not as bad as for me, however he lost a lot of his fortune. 

I needed to write Sherlock. I wanted to warn him and to keep Enola safe. From sitting I jumped up and run into my room. I wrote a small note, run back down and almost fell down the stairs and stepped in front of my safe home and whistled. Yes, I know not very lady-like and some of the people passing me thought the same but it was the least of my problems. A boy came and I gave him the letter. He was one of Sherlocks “runners”. After that I returned and while climbing the stairs, I already tried to undo my current dress. As I arrived at my room I already tried to get rid of my corset. Not that I did not like it, in fact I was rather pleased to have one. It supported my back and a strong one could even withhold bullets from a distance and dull knives. 

I changed in something much more practical. I wore a cream cotton blouse that had a resemblance with a men’s shirt with a high neckline, not as high as a turtleneck but high enough to cover my collarbone. On top of it I wore a dark mahogany brown waistcoat, that had a pocket watch attached. My skirt had the same colour as the waistcoat but had a much thicker fabric and more than one hidden pocket. The corset I wore kept everything in place but was more lightweight, therefore I could move better and faster. On top of everything I put on a coat that had a greyish brown colour to it. I really loved that outfit as it helped me to go undercover and say alive while being so. I put my hair out of my face, but as they were too short, I needed to roll them into a small but in my neck and on it 

Due to the pockets and a small purse I was able everything I needed: Pencil, paper, money, pins and one or two knives. You see I always preferred knives, I thought that if I really needed to harm someone it better be personal enough and knives were perfect for that. The pins were there if I needed to stay hidden.

I planned everything! However, I did not plan for that one visit that should occur earlier than I would like. 

I was on my way down the stares as someone rang the door.


End file.
